jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Giorno Giovanna/Misc
Major Battles *Giorno vs Bruno Bucciarati *Giorno & Koichi vs Black Sabbath *Giorno, Abbacchio, & Fugo vs Illuso *Giorno vs Baby Face *Giorno & Mista vs Ghiaccio *Giorno & Narancia vs Squalo & Tiziano *Giorno, Bucciarani, & Trish vs Notorious B.I.G. *Giorno & Mista vs Cioccolata *Giorno & Bucciarati vs Secco *Giorno, Bucciarati, & Polnareff vs Silver Chariot Requiem vs Diavolo *Giorno, Mista, Trish, Bucciarati, & Polnareff vs Diavolo Relationships Family *Dio Brando/DIO: While Giorno has never been shown interacting with his birth father, he has been shown to value his birth father to some degree as his wallet was revealed to contain a photograph of DIO. Giorno does inherit some of DIO's ruthless and brutal nature, as well as his ambition and charisma. However, he does not use it for evil ends. Giorno even uses the "WRYYY!" scream at one point. *Jonathan Joestar: Unknown to even Giorno, his biological ancestry comes from Jonathan's DNA. As DIO conceived him using Jonathan's body, this allows Giorno to gain the Joestar Birthmark. From Jonathan, Giorno appears to have inherited his noble, polite, and overall kind nature toward good people, observed by Koichi to a degree. Even though DIO is the one who conceived Giorno, Koichi noted that the Joestar bloodline's influence is visible. *Mother (surname Shiobana): Giorno's mother had rarely cared for him when he was a child, viewing him as a hindrance to her party life and often left him in the dark whenever she went out, where he was too scared to even cry. *Stepfather (surname Giovanna): Initially, Giorno's stepfather would often beat Giorno when his mother was away, angered at his habit of always trying to read people (although it was his abuse that inspired this behavior). This changes after Giorno meets the gangster, after which the stepfather was likely intimidated out of trying to beat Giorno again. *Donatello, Rikiel, and Ungalo: The three are Giorno's half-brothers. It is unknown if he was aware of their existence. *Jotaro Kujo: While they have never formally met Jotaro investigated Giorno due to his connections to both DIO and the Joestar family. Having found out Giorno's relation with DIO, Jotaro avoided meeting him in person and trusted Koichi to judge him in his stead. It is assumed Jotaro has no ill will towards him following Koichi's report of him being a reasonable and Joestar-like person. Friends *Giorno's Hero: When he was little, Giorno saved a wounded gangster by lying to his pursuers about where he was. Incidentally, Gold Experience subconsciously intervened by making the grass and other flora around the gangster grow. The man was grateful and ensured that Giorno would never suffer in his life, making Giorno's stepfather stop beating him, and stopping anyone from bullying him. He taught Giorno that there was good in humanity, and although he objected to Giorno joining a gang, Giorno dreamed of becoming a "gang-star". *Bruno Bucciarati: Giorno and Bucciarati met as enemies, but Giorno was able to deduce from the flaws in Bucciarati's tactics against him that Bucciarati was a good person, and decided to work with him in the conclusion of their fight. From that point on, the two have formed a relationship of mutual trust, even with Giorno unconditionally accepting that Bucciarati will not help him if he is found out as an enemy of Passione, while Bucciarati assists him in rising in the ranks. Giorno is able to save Bucciarati from complete and utter defeat at the hands of the Boss using one of his ladybug brooches, causing him to mentally note how Giorno always fills him with courage. After Bucciarati's soul is finally put to rest, Giorno immediately fights Diavolo, revealing his emotions towards his friend's death. *Guido Mista: Mista is one of the initially nicer people to Giorno in the gang when he first joins and is quick to grow to him after seeing him in action. Mista is the second to realize Giorno's ability to guide others without their knowledge, viewing him as a source of hope. The two frequently team up together and have a lot of faith in each other's abilities, at one point combining their Stand powers in a moment of doubt to capture a helicopter. By the end of the story, Mista and Giorno are the surviving members of the original six-member team, and perhaps closer friends than the rest, continuing to work together in the gang when Giorno takes over as boss with Mista as his subordinate. *Narancia Ghirga: Initially, Narancia only interacts with Giorno by jokingly reminding him that he is his superior due to age. However, Narancia later begins to trusts Giorno who repeatedly impresses him with his supportive attitude and quick thinking. Against Squalo and Tiziano, Narancia is happy to have Giorno assist him and even believing that the gang stands a chance against the Boss if they have him. Giorno, after Narancia's sudden death, places a grave for him and mourns, promising to take his body back home. *Pannacotta Fugo: Fugo initially doesn't have time to think much of Giorno. During the struggle with Squadra Esecuzioni member Illuso, he sees Giorno temporarily sacrifices his hand to trick Illuso into being killed by Purple Haze, earning Fugo's respect, and making him the first next to Bucciarati to see Giorno's valor and wits. *Leone Abbacchio: Abbacchio is highly suspicious toward Giorno's presence in the gang and constantly belittles him, notably refusing to reveal his Moody Blues to him even if the group is in danger; nonetheless, Giorno's actions still impress him. For his part, Giorno passively takes the abuse and tries to act in cooperation. During the battle with Illuso however, Abbacchio tries to sacrifice himself to allow Giorno to retrieve Mr.President's Key and get it to the rest, and later shows a begrudging respect for him when he defies this and stays to save the lives of all the members involved in the battle. Never shown warming up to Giorno completely as the rest of the team has, Abbacchio nonetheless loses all suspicion toward him at the time of his death. *Koichi Hirose: Koichi was sent by Jotaro to investigate Giorno. Despite the fact Giorno cunningly stole his luggage, Koichi becomes an ally to Giorno after he sees his inner virtue, comparing it to that of the Joestar bloodline. He ends up trusting Koichi enough to tell him and only him about everything. They go their own separate ways on good terms. *Trish Una: When Giorno is first introduced to Trish, he saw her escort mission as a prime opportunity to get closer to Passione's Boss than he had originally imagined. The two don't interact as much, but Trish is seen to believe in Giorno. As Vento Aureo progresses, Giorno demonstrates a degree of care for Trish, willing to sacrifice his chance to confront the Boss in order to tend to her and ensure her well-being. During the battle with Notorious B.I.G., Spice Girl openly admits that Giorno's actions have allowed her spirit to mature. Trish, like the rest of Bucciarati's team, has put her faith and trust in Giorno by the end, awed at Giorno's victory over her father. *Jean Pierre Polnareff: Polnareff and Giorno become allies during the fight against Diavolo, and Giorno is the most willing to listen to his advice. After his body switch, Polnareff becomes a guardian for the Stand Arrow and stays with Giorno and the newly-led Passione. Purple Haze Feedback *Sheila E: After Giorno became the boss of Passione, Sheila was placed as his bodyguard. When Sheila learned Giorno killed Illuso, she was content with the way he died. Enemies * Diavolo: As the Boss of Passione, which was selling drugs in the streets, Diavolo was de facto Giorno's archenemy and target. However, both didn't know or even personally meet each other until very late in Part 5. Knowing nothing about Diavolo, Giorno sought to climb the ranks and approach him in order to take over Passione, with his daughter's escort mission being a chance that Giorno would readily take to get close to him. However, Bucciarati's open rebellion hasted his plan and allowed him to take more initiative against Diavolo and Passione as a whole. While Diavolo learned very quickly how resourceful Giorno was and treaded carefully around him, he still treated him as inferior, calling him a "brat" and "hindrance", even when he viewed Giorno as his greatest threat during the final battle. On the other hand, Giorno only got to interact with Diavolo when he acquired Gold Experience Requiem and used the one moment to taunt the boss, especially challenging his philosophy rooted in 'results'. * Polpo: Giorno met Polpo to pass the test to enter Passione. Giorno and Polpo were civil toward each other, but Polpo only saw Giorno as a potential tool and used his position of power to grimly warn the teenager about misconducting oneself. On the other hand, Giorno despised him as soon as his Black Sabbath killed a helpless civilian, prompting him to kill Polpo as soon as he could. * Baby Face: Giorno and Baby Face were enemies, and the Stand Baby Face tried to assassinate Giorno to make a getaway after capturing Trish and Bucciarati. Baby Face grew increasingly frustrated at Giorno's determination to the point it forewent any precaution and tried to fight him openly. Ironically, Giorno thanked Baby Face for giving him enough trouble to be pushed into a wall and progress. It didn't prevent Giorno from summarily killing it and sending a venomous snake after its user, Melone. * Cioccolata: While Cioccolata didn't think much of Giorno, only noticing that he discovered Green Day's ability rather quickly, Giorno witnessed the ruin Cioccolata's Stand brought to Rome, and greatly execrated the psychopath. When Giorno defeated Cioccolata, he reminded the mad doctor that those like him didn't deserve to live and vented his scorn with a lengthy and mortal pummeling before throwing Cioccolata's mutilated body into a garbage truck. Relationships in Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Yukako Yamagishi - Giorno has a tendency to swindle other characters in his Eyes of Heaven interactions, acting much like he did in the early chapters of Vento Aureo. Giorno, underestimating her, attempts to scam Yukako by offering a taxi ride for 8,000 yen, but she doesn't fall for Giorno's trick and demands for him to lower the price. Realizing his mistake, Giorno comments that it "looks like I decided to talk to the wrong girl." In another interaction, Yukako warns Giorno that she has come to retrieve Koichi's stolen bag (referencing Giorno stealing Koichi's luggage at the start of Vento Aureo). After the match is over, he acknowledges her ability, saying that "Koichi really found himself an unforgettable girlfriend…" * Josuke Higashikata - Giorno steals Josuke's wallet, causing Josuke to tremble with anger upon discovering it's been stolen. Giorno notices that it "only has 12 yen," a reference to the "Shigechi's Harvest" arc. After a match between the two, Giorno notes that his Stand ability and Josuke's are similar. When paired together, the two consider themselves a great tag team and note it is like they can read each other's moves. * Jolyne Cujoh - Much like Josuke, Giorno steals her wallet, causing her to become angry, but soon realizes that there are only five dollars left in her wallet, "not even enough to buy a pizza." However, in another interaction, Giorno asks Jolyne to partner up for a fight. In their dialogue after the match is over, they reference their fathers' "catchphrases" ('Yare yare daze and 'muda'). The two feel like they had already met, likely referencing the battle between their fathers. * Joseph Joestar - Giorno describes Joseph's Ripple ability as "a feeling of numbness different from the Stands". * Old Joseph Joestar - Giorno thought Joseph was just an old man and that he was a little repulsive. Giorno also tried to scam him. * Jonathan Joestar - When the two are the same team, Giorno will ask Jonathan everything he knows about DIO. If victorious, Giorno will mention that DIO is his father, surprising Jonathan. * DIO - In quotes and character actions, he has clear interactions with DIO (and curiously none from the original Dio Brando), from actually admiring him, refusing to serve his father, to scoffing him off to a mere path to progress. However, he does acknowledge his patriarchy, which DIO surprisingly reciprocates by acknowledging him as his son. They have a dual heat attack where both pummels their enemies repeatedly with their shared battle cry. * Jotaro Kujo - Part 4 Jotaro clearly knows who he is. They have banters and lines of mutual admiration for one another. In hidden files for an unrealized Part 6 Jotaro, their interaction is even more apparent, going as far as to Jotaro daring Giorno to consider if he's an ally or an enemy, or Giorno asking Jotaro if he's fine dealing with himself, DIO's son. Video Games Jump Ultimate Stars (DS Game) Giorno appears as both a support and help Koma-character, and is also the only representative character from Part 5 to appear in the game. His supports use Gold Experience (2-Koma) or Gold Experience Requiem (3-Koma) to attack with his "MUDAMUDAMUDA!!!" and his help Koma boosts the special attack gauge recovery when blocking or attacking with a support character. He's one of the 3 characters who serves as an ally boost to DIO (along with Jonathan and Taizou from Taizou Mote King manga series). GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind (PS2) Giorno makes his playable debut with the rest of Team Bucciarati is one of the main playable characters in the game, being voiced by Romi Park. He can use his Stand, Gold Experience, to create life and use it to his favor. In an example of the use of his Stand, he can create roots to capture the enemy and give himself a chance to attack. Gold Experience can also create trees to inflict considerable damage, and transform one of Giorno's brooches into a frog, that deflects enemy damage back at them, or a ladybug which follows the enemy (A useless ability added in for comical effect and loyalty to the manga). Giorno's main Stand attack is his "MUDAMUDAMUDA!!!" series of punches (which can be charged to extend the punches' duration). In all chapter where Giorno is playable (and all the missions in Another Story) aside from the final chapter, he has Gold Experience; In the final battle, he has Gold Experience Requiem. G.E.Requiem possesses most of Golden Experience's attacks, but instead of using its ability to create life, G.E.Requiem will shoot scorpions from its finger not unlike firing bullets as a longed ranged attack. G.E.R can also counter Diavolo's King Crimson's ability: When Diavolo erases time and GER's ability is activated Giorno will stay slowed in the erased time, while G.E.R can freely move and attack Diavolo. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (PS3) Giorno appears as one of the playable characters in the game. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa this time around, with his previous seiyuu, Romi Park, instead voicing Koichi Hirose. He was confirmed for the game alongside Mista, Polnareff and Kakyoin. Along with Enrico Pucci, Kosaku-Kira, Johnny Joestar, Hol Horse, and Koichi Hirose, Giorno is a character who can utilize more than one Stand during a match as part of his moveset. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Giorno can turn Gold Experience on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with his Stand. * Throw - I must beat them!: Gold Experience uppercuts the opponent, kicks their leg, and beats them. While Gold Experience is off: * MUDADA!: Giorno summons Gold Experience to kick the opponent's feet in a low attack, tripping them. * Now, it lives.: Giorno brings one of his ladybug brooches to life. The resulting animal is dependent on the attack button inputted. ** Light - A flying fish that leaps forward momentarily. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** Medium - A snake that crawls on the ground and chases the opponent. The opponent is knocked down if they touch it. This version is a low attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. (Comboable) ** Heavy - A piranha that leaps upward. The opponent is stunned and left vulnerable if they touch it. This moves doubles as an anti-air. (Comboable) * Life, spring forth!: Giorno instantly grows a tree under his feet. This skill can assist in evasion or setting up air attacks. * This is our true path!: This move can only be used in mid-air. Gold Experience is summoned and sent down to rapidly kick the opponent. This move can be used instantly following "Life, spring forth!". * It's useless: A counter. Giorno turns one of the ladybug brooches on his chest into a frog. Any attack by the opponent that is not a Throw/HHA/GHA will cause them to be sent into the stage wall, and the ability's damage is proportional to that of the opponent's own attack. * Now this is a part of me!: Expending half a bar of the HHG, Giorno uses his life-giving ability to heal himself using one of his ladybug brooches. While the health regained is substantial, this ability takes time to perform, and can be interrupted. After it is performed, Giorno must not take any damage for a set period of time in order for the health to successfully recover. While Gold Experience is on: * This doesn't feel good...: This ability can only be used when the opponent is down. Gold Experience stomps on them. * MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!: Gold Experience rapidly punches as Giorno walks forward. The opponent is knocked off their feet on the final hit. This ability can initiate Rush Mode. A Stand Rush skill that Giorno can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * WRYYYYYYYYYY!: Giorno leaps into the air as Gold Experience punches upward. This move acts as an anti-air and has a follow-up. ** MUDAAAAA!: Gold Experience delivers a powerful hook to send the opponent into the ground. * A path opens on dark plains: A counterattack can only be used once Giorno is hit by any non-Throw/HHA/GHA, or any attack that does not down or send him flying upon the first hit. Gold Experience retaliates by rapidly kicking the opponent away and onto the ground. During this move, Giorno is invulnerable and cannot be hit, even by HHA and GHA. However, the activation costs two stocks of the Heart Heat Gauge to use, and Giorno will suffer an extra small amount of damage, half of which is healable. This move also cannot be Puttsun Cancelled. Giorno's HHA, "Savor the taste of pain!", is a slow-motion punch to the face from Gold Experience that sends the opponent flying across the stage and leaving them unable to act for a moment afterward on landing (taken from his first encounter with Bucciarati). The HHA will have a different effect depending on the character (such as Gold Experience jabbing its thumb in Jonathan's eye like Dio has, or punching DIO in the upper head like Star Platinum has). Giorno's GHA, "Your 'end' has no ending!", has him take the Arrow and stab Gold Experience with it in order to evolve it into Gold Experience Requiem, requiring roughly 3 seconds of animation to play uninterrupted. However, Requiem Mode only lasts until the Heart Heat Gauge empties; GER will revert to Gold Experience once it runs out. During this mode, Giorno's moveset changes completely, and he cannot turn GER off. Giorno's singular normal attacks do considerable amounts more damage and Puttsun Cancels now spend a fifth of a bar of the Heart Heat Gauge instead of the usual whole stock. * Beyond the arrow's power: Replacing the normal forward and backward dash, Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem momentarily fly through the air, covering much more ground, potentially passing over the opponent, and evading many attacks. Giorno can perform an air attack during flight. * Can you escape destruction?: GER fires a scorpion at incredible speed from the tip of its finger. This move is unblockable, and if the opponent is hit, they will be stunned and left vulnerable. (Comboable) * YOU WILL NEVER REACH TRUTH!: GER unleashes its ability to return any action to zero. In a radius around Giorno, a sphere of black and grey energy will appear and expand. This move is unblockable. If the opponent is caught, they will immediately flinch and be left wide open to attack. This ability can be activated even if Giorno is being attacked. It is also capable of nullifying all projectiles, even those unleashed in HHA and GHA. Using this move expends a fifth of a bar of the HHG. (Comboable) * MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!: GER rapidly punches as Giorno walks forward for 2 to 4 seconds, depending on whether or not the attack button was rapidly pressed. This move has a follow-up if fully completed. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) ** MUDAAA!: GER finishes with a singular powerful strike that sends the opponent flying far. Naturally, Diavolo's "Erasing Time" skill is automatically nullified in Requiem Mode; The ability will initiate as the confirming sound plays, but the time erasure does not actually take effect. If Requiem Mode is active while Enrico Pucci is in "Made in Heaven Mode", the slowdown effect on Giorno will be nullified due to GER's powers, making him one of the only two characters who can truly counter Made in Heaven's effects, the other being "Kosaku Kawajiri's" Bites the Dust. Alongside the rest of the playable members of Team Bucciarati (sans Narancia) and Ermes Costello, Giorno is one of the only characters who activate Resolve Mode instead of the normal Rumble Mode when low on health. In this state, attacks that do not result in hard knockdowns or blow-backs no longer phase the character. Resolve Mode is also activated as a passive effect during Requiem Mode, regardless of health level. Besides the entire cast from Part 5, Giorno possesses special dialogue before a fight with DIO or Koichi. When fighting Koichi, Koichi will demand his suitcase and passport back (recreating their encounters during early ''Part 5''). While fighting DIO, Giorno admits that DIO was the person he wanted to meet most, and DIO does not recognize him. If Giorno wins, he will say that he will use the power he inherited from him for his own dreams. If DIO wins, he will admit to liking Giorno. Giorno and Gold Experience also appear on the cover for the Italian version of the game. Since Giorno is never shown in any other outfit, all of his alternate costumes are based on pattern alterations to his outfit shown only in chapter/volume covers or other special pieces of artwork, such as the one based on his Volume 59 appearance and another one based on his Volume 63 appearance. Eyes of Heaven (PS4/PS3) Giorno Giovanna was confirmed for the game alongside Mista, Fugo and Narancia. Since most of the game's animation, effects and attacks were reused from All Star Battle, Giorno's repertoire of abilities remains mostly the same, though with some new additions to aid him in battle. As a Stand User, Giorno is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. Giorno interacts with stage objects not by breaking them or picking them up, but by transforming them into small creatures. Depending on the size of the object in question, it can either be transformed into a flying fish that flies towards the nearest opponent to attack them, or a hidden snake that bites and inflicts Poison on opponents whom attempt to interact with it. *'Style Action - Gold Experience Requiem!': Giorno pierces Gold Experience with the Arrow in an attempt to evolve it into Gold Experience Requiem. While he is left vulnerable to attacks, if the animation fully plays out uninterrupted, Requiem will emerge, and Giorno gains a completely new array of moves. Giorno may manually cancel the transformation with a Flash Cancel or DHA. Once the transformation is successful the first time, not only will the cooldown on the skill be reduced drastically, subsequent transformations will also be immediate. *'Gold Experience!': Gold Experience punches the ground, causing a number of wooden branches entwined together to rapidly sprout forward. The branches will paralyze any opponent they touch and leave them vulnerable to further attack, but will also immediately collapse. Even if they do not connect with an opponent, they will remain as an active trap for a longer period of time before collapsing. *'MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA': Gold Experience attacks by rapidly punching 12 times while advancing forward, the final hit sending opponents flying. *'I've got the perfect attack for you...'/'Now this is a part of me!': The attack unleashed is dependent on whether or not the activating button is held. If pressed, Giorno turns one of the ladybug brooches on his chest into a frog. While active, Giorno's stamina gauge will slowly drain. Any attack by an opponent that is not a DHA or received from behind will cause them to be sent flying a long distance away, and the ability's damage is proportional to that of the opponent's own attack. However, Giorno may not use Normal Attacks or Powerful Attacks, and attempting to use other skills, a DHA, or his Style Action will immediately banish the frog. If held, Giorno uses his life-giving ability to heal himself using one of his ladybug brooches. While the health regained is substantial, this ability takes time to perform, and can be interrupted. Using it will also increase the cooldown on the skill. *'Life, spring forth!': Giorno instantly grows a tree under his feet, becoming invincible for a brief instance. This skill can assist in evasion, setting up air attacks, or can allow Giorno to reach high places for traversal. He may cancel the skill into any action, upon which the tree will crumble. *'EX - Gold Experience!': The skill executes quicker and Giorno gains super armor until the attack begins. *'EX - MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA': The skill executes quicker and Giorno gains super armor until the attack begins. Gold Experience Requiem While Gold Experience Requiem is active, Giorno's movement speed receives an incredible boost, and his moveset changes completely. All Normal and Powerful attacks start in the air, with the two taking flight and covering a considerable distance with each attack. Giorno is also able to see and attack Diavolo while time is being erased via his "All movement is useless now!" Style Action. GER is still not permanent, however, and Gold Experience will revert to its original form after some time. *'Style Action - That which is inherited must move toward what lies beyond!': Giorno takes the Arrow from GER, prematurely reverting it back into Gold Experience. *'He cannot even reach the final fate ordained for him: death.': Giorno and GER fly forward with a single punch. If that punch connects, GER will follow up with a barrage of 23 punches, sending the target flying a long distance away, while Giorno himself becomes invincible during the entire attack. This skill has a unique, special effect: Should the attack be used to Retire an opponent before their partner, a Soul Succession will not activate and the battle will immediately resume, leaving the remaining opponent without the usual Inherited Will power-up. *'MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAA!': Giorno rises into the air as GER rapidly punches 12 times while advancing forward, the final hit sending opponents flying. *'There's no road ahead for you.': GER unleashes its ability to return any action to zero. In a radius around Giorno, a sphere of black energy that distorts colors will appear and expand. This move is unblockable. Any opponent that comes in contact with the energy will immediately flinch for a much longer period of time than normal and be left completely vulnerable to attack. The energy will overpower/nullify any and all opposing attacks and projectiles, and even opponents that have super armor or outright invincibility under normal circumstances still remain vulnerable to it. This ability can be activated even if Giorno is being attacked and-or caught in a combo with any attack that is not a Dual Combo Finish or DHA. It is also capable of curing him of any active status ailments upon activation. Giorno may cancel the skill at any time with other skills. *'EX - He cannot even reach the final fate ordained for him: death.': Giorno flies farther and with increased speed, the attack itself deals more damage, and he is also invincible until the attack begins. *'EX - MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAA!': Giorno is invincible for the entire duration of the attack, and GER unleashes 8 more hits. JoJolities *'I hate pointless things. MUDA MUDA...': Giorno must connect "I've got the perfect attack for you". (200 Points) *'Something new is coming out!': Giorno must transform a total of 3 stage objects. (200 Points) *'Are you sure you'll be able to survive this?': Giorno must connect "There's no road ahead for you." twice. (300 Points) *'True resolve means cutting open a bright path through the darkest of fields!': Giorno must perform a Dual Combo Finish. (500 Points) *'That's what Gold Experience Requiem does.': Giorno must Retire an opponent while GER is active. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks Giorno can only participate in Special DHAs while Gold Experience is in its base form. *'Solo (Normal) - WRYYYYYYYYYYY!': Gold Experience pummels the opponent at an upward angle over an extended period while the camera shifts perspective multiple times, ending with a downward hook that launches them hard into the ground (referencing his iconic 7-page long beating of Cioccolata). **'Solo (Gold Experience Requiem) - Your "end" has no ending!': GER releases its power as a sphere of black energy that distorts colors appears and expands until completely encompassing the opponent, leaving them completely unable to take action. With Requiem claiming to the opponent that they will "never reach reality", Giorno and his Stand fly forward and attack their target with a powerful barrage of punches, ending with a forceful punch to the face that knocks them out of the energy zone. *'With Bucciarati - Double Arrivederci': Giorno has Gold Experience punch the opponent away and onto the ground, before Bucciarati has Sticky Fingers place a zipper on the ground. The zipper rapidly closes and two ride it to close the distance on their target, before they leap into the air. In unison, both Giorno and Bucciarati inform the opponent of their resolve before Gold Experience and Sticky Fingers pummel their target while letting out their Stand Cries. The two Stands glow with golden and blue auras, respectively, and finish their assault with a joint uppercut that sends the opponent high into the air, while both users bid them an "Arrivederci". *'With Mista - True resolve!!': Mista, claiming that his true resolve has just begun, aggressively fires away at the opponent, each shot getting redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times to hit them at different angles. Giorno subsequently appears and jumps high into the air until he is directly above the opponent. Following up on Mista's statement by telling him that true resolve "isn't about self-sacrifice", Giorno proceeds to stomp down on the target several times with Gold Experience, the final kick hitting with the impact to launch him off and create a shockwave. Both attacks are references to the two's battle against Ghiaccio. *'With DIO - Surpassing Existence!': DIO summons The World to batter the opponent, before being joined by Giorno and Gold Experience. After exchanging looks, both of them yell out their shared Stand Cry in unison and attack their target with steadily increasing power, before delivering a combined powerful strike that sends the opponent reeling. Tournament He is paired with Mista in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Rohan Kishibe and Polnareff in the first round, and "Kosaku Kawajiri" and Weather Report in the second. In the semifinals, they are defeated by Bucciarati and Trish in the first round. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Last Survivor Giorno was one of the characters first confirmed during the game's announcement. Trivia *His hairstyle is associated with chocolate cornets. The notation "@@@" refers to Giorno's unique hairstyle and is often used by Japanese fans to refer to him. *Giorno takes after his father's "MudaMudaMuda..." battle cry, only shouting the last "Muda" as a finishing blow. He also lets out a "WRYYYYYY!" during his climactic pummeling of Cioccolata. Bottom: WSJ 1998, No.35]] *The volume release of Giorno's beatdown on Cioccolata includes two extra pages drawn by Araki. This double page spread was not present in the Weekly Shōnen Jump version. According to JOJO A-GO!GO!, this was the first time in shōnen manga history that a "seven page beatdown" was featured.JOJO A-GO!GO!: STANDS, p. 69 *In Araki's top Ten Favorite Characters in 2000, Giorno ranked 5th, Araki's second favorite JoJo and third favorite Part 5 character; Mista ranked 7th, Diavolo at 4th, & Bucciarati in 3rd place. *Giorno's English voice actor Philip Reich previously voiced Yuya Fungami. References Site Navigation Category:Trivia